


The Boy

by dastiel_gal (rock_chick), rock_chick



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/dastiel_gal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/rock_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay teen Jensen's staying with his best friend Danny and his lone father for the weekend.  Jensen hasn't come out yet, but he's not as subtle as he thinks - and Jeff's only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/) #5. The [original prompt](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/4508.html?thread=5585308#t5585308) was _Teenage Jensen spends a lot of time at his best friend's house. His friend's dad, Jeff, starts to take an interest. (fully consensual or dubcon fine, but I'd prefer no noncon)_. This fic is assumed to take place in Jeff's home state of Washington, where the age of consent is 16 years old (source: Wikipedia).

Jensen's drowsing - almost asleep, finally - when somebody's dog starts barking outside and he jolts wide awake again. Dammit! He squirms on the lumpy futon, trying and failing to get comfortable. He almost wishes he'd gone to Gramma's for the weekend with Mom and Dad after all, instead of wangling an invite to Danny's place, despite the freedom of two days in an all-male, pizza-and-Xbox environment; at least he'd've had a proper bed there. He's very determinedly thinking of the bed as the main cause of his insomnia, rather than the persistent semi he's been hiding for half the evening and doesn't dare do anything about with Danny in the room. He may have been quietly coming to terms with the direction his sexual interest lies in for some time, but having the hots for Robert Downey Jnr is _safe_ ; not like they're ever gonna meet, is it? He's not quite reached a place where he's comfortable with getting hard over real, live men and their real, deep voices and their real, earthy man-smell. Especially when it's his _best friend's Dad_ , for fuck's sake.

Christ, he wants to catch some zees. Mom used to give him warm milk when he couldn't sleep; maybe that would help, even though fifteen is way too old for little-kid drinks like that. But who's gonna know? It's the middle of the night. And Danny's Dad - Jeff, he said to call him Jeff, which gave Jensen a warm glow of grown-up-ness - had told him to help himself to anything he wanted in the kitchen, after all. Yeah. Jensen's out of bed on the instant, creeping out even though it's not likely Danny's gonna wake up, not when he's snorting in his sleep like that.

Jensen's nuked a mug of milk in the microwave and is getting it out when a noise behind him makes him just about jump out of his skin. He manages to keep hold of the mug, but his arm jerks and hot milk sloshes over his hand and down his front. He yelps in pain and hastily shoves the mug down on the counter, freeing his hands up to pluck at his t-shirt, trying to get the scalding liquid away from his skin.

"Jesus, kid, sorry!"

Jeff grabs a hand-towel and shoves it between Jensen's t-shirt and his body, dabbing. Jensen hisses as the rough fabric scrapes a little over the tender skin. It's not a serious burn, but it's still damn sore.

"Get this off," says Jeff, helping him get the soaking shirt over his face without it touching, then hauling him over to the sink and shoving his reddened hand under the cold tap. "Shit. I fell asleep in front of the TV, and then when I heard a noise and woke up, I forgot you were here. Thought I had a burglar."

He grabs a cloth and fills it with ice, holds it against the scalded patch on Jensen's chest. It's such a relief to have the heat taken out of it that Jensen moans. Jeff goes still for a second, rigid even, but when he meets Jensen's eye there's nothing to show in his face. If it were the only time he'd reacted a little weird around him, Jensen wouldn't think anything of it, but. There's been a couple of times he's stared at Jensen oddly, or opened his mouth like he was gonna say something and then didn't. Jensen's not sure what it means, but he's pretty sure it means _something_. He thinks Jeff might know. About, y'know, Jensen being gay.

Jeff's moving the ice in circles on Jensen's chest, and it's starting to melt a little. Dribbles of cool water are trickling down his belly and soaking into the waistband of his shorts, and it's both delicious and maddening. He gasps and twitches when some of it gets past the band and runs into the downy hair at the base of his cock. The semi is back with a vengeance, bringing an embarrassed flush to his face.

Jeff slides the ice-pack to one side to check the scald. "Thank fu--God, it's not blistering, at least. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Mr... Jeff," Jensen mumbles. He's trying to keep still and not draw attention to his, uh, downstairs problem, but Jeff's holding the ice-pack right over one of his nipples and it's doing insane things to his nerve endings. He bites back a noise, and Jeff gives him another one of those looks.

There's been so much going on in his brain and body, the ice on his chest and the heat in his groin and the smell of Jeff, so close, that it takes a while for him to realize that there's a burning streak running down one thigh, and it _hurts_.

"Um. It went down my leg, too."

Jeff glances down, swears softly when he sees the splash of vivid red on Jensen's pale skin, and tugs him over to the table, pushes him down so his ass is sat on the edge. Jensen's tall for his age and well-built, but Jeff can manhandle him like he's little and helpless. His touchy teenage pride wants to hate it, but it sends his cock all the way hard - which is gonna be a big problem, right now, because Jeff's crouching down to hold the ice-pack against his leg, and oh _God_ , no freaking way he's not gonna see!

He works himself into a blind panic while Jeff tuts sympathetically over the scald and presses the ice-pack to it, and is light-headed with it by the time, sure enough, that Jeff's gaze wanders upwards and catches, frozen, on Jensen's hard-on. A flash of something crosses Jeff's face, dangerous and wild, and Jensen shivers. Jeff looks up at him, but he won't, can't meet his eyes. His cheeks are burning as hot as his chest.

"Jens-" Jeff cuts himself off and shuts his mouth with a snap.

Jensen tries to say something, anything, to explain himself. The ice, teenage hormones, _anything_ , but the words get tangled up in his mouth and all that makes it out is a garbled squeak.

"Christ, kid, I'm _trying_ here, but..." There's a torn look on his face, a twist to his mouth, and then he's dropping the ice-pack and leaning in close to Jensen, breathing in deep, smelling Jensen's _crotch_ , for Godsake, and Jensen thinks he might faint. But then Jeff pushes himself up and away; leans back against the counter opposite, his hands clutching the edge like he's trying to crush it.

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/dastiel_gal/pic/0000sx1b/)   


  


"You're way too young for me, and I feel like a dirty old man even thinking about it, but... the way you keep watching me, staring at me; the look on your face when you do it. Been driving me nuts. D'you even _know_ you were checking me out?"

Jensen stares at Jeff in shock, because _no_ , he didn't, not until this weekend - but Jeff obviously understands him better than he understands himself, because checking Jeff out is _exactly_ what Jensen's been doing. For weeks. Looking at his neat beard and his Adam's apple. Watching the way his muscles move under his skin. Listening to the deep burr of his voice, more than the words. He'd kinda thought he was looking at Jeff as the sort of man he wanted to be, one day; but now he realizes, he was looking at the sort of man he _wanted_. And Jeff knew, the whole time. Oh.

He studies Jeff now in a whole new light, as if Jeff noticing his gaze has given him permission to look openly. His height and size, the hair on his arms and in the V of his shirt, the sheer unapologetic _masculinity_ of him... Jesus, the thick bulge of a cock at least half-hard in his jeans; that sends a shiver through Jensen. He wants to feel those strong arms around him, the beard tickling his neck as Jeff nuzzles him, shit, he _really_ wants Jeff. And it looks like the only thing stopping him from having what he wants is his age, which as far as Jensen is concerned is no reason at all. At least a third of the kids in his class have lost their virginity already, and that's the ones he knows aren't lying about it. Hell, not that he'd say, but Danny's lost his.

He's pushed up off the table and taken a step forward before he knows it, into Jeff's space. His hand reaches out, and a groan tumbles out of Jeff as he flattens his palm on the hard chest.

"Jensen, I can't..." There's a look in Jeff's eye that's almost afraid, of _him_ , and that's all wrong.

"I know, right, my age," he babbles, "but what if... you didn't do anything? You just stood here, and your hands stayed on the counter, and I..."

He doesn't wait for a reply, starts unbuttoning the shirt to run a trembling hand over the tanned chest. The sprinkling of chest hair is irresistible, and he leans in and rubs his cheek all over it, dragging a deeper groan from Jeff. It's wonderful, the heat and the tickle and the musky smell, and now he's started he can't stop, smushes his nose around in the hair, kisses and licks at one nipple and then daringly sets the edge of his teeth to it. Jeff gives a full-body shudder at that, and Jensen feels half-drunk on the power of making a grown man shake. He gets the shirt all the way open and starts working his mouth in a wet trail downwards, enjoying the reactions and noises he's getting from Jeff.

"Fuck, kid. You done anything like this before...?"

Jensen shakes his head, fumbling at Jeff's button and zipper. "Naw... just kissed a few girls on Spin The Bottle."

"And how was that?" From the note of amusement in Jeff's voice, he already knows how Jensen liked it, so Jensen makes a face instead of replying, and applies himself to the task of getting Jeff's cock free without looking like a hopeless amateur. Even though he _is_ one.

"Watched some vids on YouPorn Gay," he offers.

"Uh huh," smirks Jeff. "Well, real sex mostly ain't like that. 'F you're lucky, it's way better."

Jensen doesn't respond, too busy staring in awe at the monster he's uncovered; not all that much longer than Jensen's, in point of fact, but _thick_ and so hard it's completely smooth. It curves up out of a thicket of dark curls to point at his belly. Figures that Jeff ain't the kind of guy to manscape, but Jensen finds he really likes that.

He takes a firm hold of Jeff's cock and gives it a stroke. He's never touched another guy's before, but he's spent the last three years getting to know how his own works, so away he goes. He'd been kinda thinking about trying a blowjob, a minute ago, but now it's up close he's a bit intimidated by its size. How's he supposed to fit it in? Jeff's uncut, which is different, and at the top of each upward stroke the foreskin pops up and over the head, cover and reveal. There's another groan, and he watches in fascination as a bead of milky fluid appears at the tip.

A hand sliding into his hair makes him jump and brings him back from his distraction. He finds Jeff looking down at him, heat in his eyes. "Christ, kid."

That settles it. "Not _that_ much of a goddamn kid," Jensen mutters, glaring at him, and leans forward to lick up the drop of pre-come. That gets a desperate-sounding moan out of Jeff, and his hand clamps back onto the counter like it's taking every bit of control he's got not to grab Jensen and rip his clothes off and _take_ him, which, fuck. Jensen thinks he might like that.

That one little drop didn't give him much of an idea of what Jeff tastes like, so he keeps licking all over the head. It's mostly the salt-sweat taste of hot skin, and it's good. He wants more, pulls the foreskin back and puts his mouth over the whole head, sliding the flat of his tongue around it.

"Shit, yeah, faster," grunts Jeff, and Jensen speeds up, putting a twist into his stroke. He can feel the tension in Jeff as he fights to stay still.

A couple of minutes of that and Jeff gasps, "Nearly there," his voice tight. "You wanna pull off, Jense?"

Jensen doesn't. He's developed a taste for those tiny salt-tangy drops of fluid that keep working their way out of Jeff's eye, and he wants more, much more. He fastens his lips around the shaft and sucks hard; Jeff jerks up in a rigid arch like he's been shocked, the tip of his cock shoving upwards and bumping into Jensen's palate, and then he feels Jeff's come spraying into the back of his mouth, sharp briny bursts and much better-tasting than he'd expected - salty like tears are salty, not harsh or nasty at all. He feels his own cock jerk as he swallows it down, and he'd so far lost himself in sucking Jeff that he's surprised at how hard he still is.

Jeff groans in satisfaction and slumps against the counter. "Fuck, are you _sure_ you've never done that before?"

Jensen shakes his head, grinning like a fool and ridiculously proud of himself, and suddenly finds himself hauled up and crushed against Jeff's chest, one big hand in his hair to tug his face to the right angle as Jeff swoops in for a kiss. It's hot and wet and scratchy from Jeff's beard, and _completely_ fantastic. He fists his hands in Jeff's shirt, and when a thick tongue slides into his mouth, Jensen's knees wobble and threaten to give way. He's delirious and disbelieving, and he never wants this to end.

"C'mon," murmurs Jeff, grabbing Jensen's wrist and towing him into the other room, stopping in front of the couch for more kisses before he pushes Jensen down and starts exploring. He discovers a spot under Jensen's chin that's very sensitive to nips and beardy nuzzling, and Jeff works it until Jensen's breathless and squirming, crying out Jeff's name in an embarrassingly high tone.

Jeff pulls back and takes a look at his face, and Jensen has no idea what he sees there but it makes him growl, dark and thrilling, and all but tear Jensen's shorts down and off. Jensen yelps and blushes, especially when Jeff reins himself back in and rakes his eyes down Jensen's naked body to rest hotly on his cock. "Gorgeous, Jense - fuck, you don't even know."

Then his nipples are pounced on, and _Jesus_ , he had no idea. He'd never thought them very responsive, or maybe they've been sensitized by the ice earlier, but Jeff licks and nibbles and pinches until Jensen feels like there's a livewire connecting them straight to his cock. He's making this _stupid_ noise, a continuous _aaaaaaah-aaaaaaaah-aaaaaaah_ , and he just can't stop. He's so close to blowing that he has to shove Jeff's head away and his hand off and down; he needs to have one of those big, work-worn hands wrapped around his cock when he comes, just, God, please.

Jeff has other ideas, though, trails his fingers in tantalizing circles on Jensen's hip and down to his balls, grinning evilly as he completely bypasses his cock. Rolls his balls until Jensen whines in protest, then _finally_ cuffs the other hand around the base of Jensen's cock and dips his head to mumble over the rounded tip. His grip's just tight enough to stave off orgasm, and he takes his time mouthing all over. Jensen's about ready to scream and curse at him in frustration and need, but at the same time every second feels so fucking good that he wants it to last forever. Then the hand on his balls slides lower, one finger sliding in deep between his cheeks to stroke and tease, and that, fuck, shit, Jensen doesn't think he can take how good it feels, how high he's flying. He feels the finger catch on his rim and he wants it, is so, so ready for it; tries to bear down so it slips inside.

"Nuh-uh, sweetheart," Jeff shakes his head regretfully but firmly. "Not that, not till you're legal."

He lets his finger rest there, though, a gentle pressure against Jensen's hole as he relaxes his fist and takes Jensen deep into his mouth, sucking his goddamn soul out through his dick, feels like; and Jensen gives himself over, joyful and wailing, to his first-ever climax with a lover.

He's blissed out and floaty and brain-dead for a while afterwards, vaguely aware of Jeff manhandling him sideways to lay out full-length on the couch, and climbing on there with him. Jeff arranges them into position, Jensen against his side and tucked in under one arm, legs entwined, and starts scritching lightly at his scalp, humming contentedly. When his brain kicks in, Jensen realizes he's being _snuggled_ , dammit, which completely impugns his masculine no-longer-entirely-virgin dignity. He makes a noise of protest and tries unsuccessfully to wriggle out from between Jeff and the sofa back.

Jeff snorts. "Kid, we're cuddling whether you like it or not, so just lie the fuck still, will ya?"

Jensen huffs like he's offended, but it's all of ten seconds before he's given in and tucked his face into that comforting place in the side of Jeff's neck, just under his beard.

"I'm sixteen in two months," he blurts, and feels the tightening of Jeff's fingers in his hair and the shift of his jaw as a slow, no-doubt-dirty smile slides onto his face.

He's on a promise, right there.


End file.
